Dora la exploradora
by Kariynee-chan
Summary: Se quería morir, se quería lanzar desde lo mas alto del edificio, lo haría si no estuviera atado con cadenas a la malvada silla. Por supuesto, incluso Estados Unidos tenia debilidades, y la 238 era tal vez la peor de ellas. One-Shot


**Sé que se supone que deba estar trabajando en otro fic por ahí algo olvidado, pero no me pude resistir a escribir esto. Las explicaciones al final del capitulo. **

**Ni Hetalia ni Dora la exploradora son míos, son obra de sus respectivos autores. **

**Dora la exploradora**

Era un día tranquilo en Nueva York, los pajarillos cantaban alegres, las personas paseaban en Central Park, los niños jugaban y por supuesto, la nación con más poder en el mundo estaba siendo cruelmente torturada por un malvado cejón.

Encerrado en su apartamento en el centro de la ciudad, con la mente apunto de colapsar y sudor resbalando por su frente, Estados Unidos miraba como ido hacia la pantalla plana frente a él. De vez en cuando sus ojos lograban apartarse y viajaban con desesperación a lo largo de la habitación, intentando en vano distraerse con algo más, cualquier cosa ¡Lo que fuera estaba bien!

De vez en cuando escuchaba los suspiros aburridos del mayor detrás de él. Volteo la cabeza, para observar a Inglaterra, sentado como un caballero, con una humeante taza de té en sus manos; ya no lo veía con una expresión que denotaba la incrédula pregunta de "¿Enserio me vas a hacer ver esto?" No, esa expresión hace horas que desapareció de su rostro. Había sido radicalmente remplazada con una expresión que prometía venganza y demás cosas sangrientas. Pero incluso su profundo odio – que de una forma o de otra no hubiera durado tanto realmente – se transformo en suplica.

Inglaterra simplemente se limitaba a ver la pantalla aburrido, evitando hacer contacto con su ex colonia. Tenia que admitirlo, estaba disfrutando escuchar los jadeos de desesperación que soltaba de vez en cuando y sus gritos desquiciados dirigidos hacia la pobre pantalla, que poca culpa tenía en ese asunto. Era cruel, pero era su venganza después de que Estados Unidos hubiera insultado a sus amigas las hadas diciendo que eran cosas tontas e infantiles.

Estados Unidos tragó saliva antes de encarar a la _cosa _ que no dejaba de torturarlo. Para su horror, ahí estaba, parada en medio de un bosque y con una sonrisa diabólica en el rostro. ¿Qué se supone que hace una pequeña niña en medio del bosque jugando con un mono y sin supervisión de un adulto? Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando escucho la malévola voz de la pequeña, pretendiendo ser dulce y alegre.

— ¿Alguien ha visto la puerta mágica azul?

Sin quererlo soltó un chillido desesperado, sus ojos se humedecieron y se mordió la lengua por instinto. No debía responder, no debía hacerlo, nada pasaría aunque lo hiciera, debía ser fuerte, conservarla dignidad que le quedaba.

— ¿Nadie? — Algo en él se rompió.

— ¡Detrás de ti! ¡Detrás de ti está la puerta! ¡Por dios Dora, voltea! ¿¡Acaso esta ciega!? _¡Please England! Please~ Stop this, stooooop thisss!_

Y nuevamente, como tantas otras veces, Inglaterra soltó a reír casi histérico. A pesar de haber visto ya muchas veces esa reacción en el americano, no le dejaba de hacer gracia al ingles.

— ¡Oh, ahí esta la puerta mágica azul! —Estados Unidos estaba seguro que, de no ser porque estaba atado de piernas y manos por gruesas cadenas, se hubiera echado a llorar nada heroicamente al piso. ¡Por supuesto que ahí estaba la puerta! ¡Siempre estuvo ahí, a unos pasos de la niña!

— ¿Quién diría que una de tus 238 debilidades seria una serie infantil? De verdad Estados Unidos, ya no se si eso es verdaderamente estúpido o bastante tierno — Inglaterra se paró de su asiento para dirigirse a la cocina a rellenar su taza con mas té, mas no sin antes acercarse al atado estadounidense y besarle dulcemente en la frente — Tranquilo — susurró — Solo cinco horas más y la maratón habrá terminado.

Cinco horas, cinco horas más de ver tan tortuosa caricatura, en cuanto lo desataran obligaría a los senadores a crear una ley contra esa _cosa_; estaba seguro que era obra de algún desquiciado mental, tal vez obra de Rusia. Miró nuevamente la pantalla, esa cosa estaba comenzando de nuevo, era terrorífico, era frustrante, era… era…

— ¡Dora~! ¡Dora, Dora, Dora la Exploradora~!

* * *

**Ok, para aquellos que no lo sepan, en _Hetalia Fantasy_ _2_ Inglaterra dice saber 238 debilidades de Estados Unidos, siendo Dora la exploradora una de ellas, descubriéndolo cuando nuestro cejón favorito le propone atarlo a una silla para ver la caricatura. Obviamente de ahí salió la idea del fic, a mi me causo risa escuchar eso, porque sinceramente ¿Quién no se ha sentido frustrado al ver esa caricatura?**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura. **


End file.
